


Almost Got Caught: Wetting at the Mall

by Kazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Omorashi, Omutsu, Public Wetting, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza/pseuds/Kazza
Summary: First part in a series of stories where I almost got caught caught wetting myself. Me and a friend take a trip to the mall after I've weakened my bladder from doing holds on and off for a few days. Weak bladder plus lite protection of a Pull-Up equal a bit of mishaps.





	Almost Got Caught: Wetting at the Mall

To preface, I have a pretty strong bladder that holds a decent amount. Growing up in a big house you learn quick that bathrooms aren’t always available. Now, whenever I have time or whenever I’m in the mood I like to do holds. I don’t always hold to capacity or for long periods of time and I’m always safe about knowing my limits.

Before this incident I’d been holding on and off for a little over a week. I was practicing holding for the day and wetting myself at night. This had started to seriously weaken my bladder and I’d find myself leaking into my panties without very much warning. I thought I’d give myself a break. Knowing my bladder was weak I decided to wear pull-ups to catch any leaks.

I had ordered some stuff online that was being shipped to a store location at my local mall. Me and a friend decided to make a day of it. I wore a pair of jeans and a long shirt to make sure I was covered up well and off we went.

Things were good, we decided to shop around before I picked up my order so I didn’t have to lug it around the whole time. There was a Boba tea place that we visit every time we go so I was sipping on that while she shopped around. I wasn’t interested in getting any clothes, but half way through my tea I realized I had to pee. I picked something off the shelf and went into the dressing room.

I’d over extended my ability to hold so much that once I got a warning to go I only had a few minutes to find somewhere otherwise I’d start leaking. I took my pants down and slowly went into my pull-up to make sure it didn’t leak. It wasn’t much at all, but I thought it was better to empty. Since it wasn’t full yet I pulled my pants back up and left the dressing room.

We grabbed a quick lunch before heading to pick up my package. My stomach wasn’t feeling right and I had eaten a decent lunch and drank both the rest of my tea and half a bottle of soda with my lunch. I decided it would be my best bet to head to the bathroom on the way out to go and to change.

Standing waiting for a sales clerk to get my package from the back I realized I could feel my pull-up expanding. I looked down briefly, frozen in place because there was nothing I could do to stop it. I tried to move my legs a bit apart so there would be more room as I soaked myself.

“And here you go ma’am,” the store clerks once startled me. I have a small smile as I took the box from them.

“Thanks so much,” I said before turning to go.

“You good Kaz? You got some sauce or something on your pants,” my friend said. My heart started beating fast as I looked down. There was a tiny circle on my thigh where my pull-up must have leaked.

“Yeah, I dropped some sweet and sour sauce on my pants while we were eating,” I quickly covered.

“I wanna run in here real quick. They are having their happy hour sale right now,”

“Yeah sure,” I said. It was in the direction of where we parked so it didn’t hurt to stop on the way out. We walked towards the store and I tried to stop my slight waddle. I could tell then pull-up was decently full and I didn’t want to squish it anymore than I was. We went in and I pretended to browse the racks as I sneakily checked myself for more leaks. There was another tiny spot on the back of my jeans, but it was being covered by my shirt.

I looked around for my friend to see if she found anything when it happened again. I was so shocked I stopped dead in my tracks and someone walking behind me almost ran into me. I grabbed the first thing off a rack near me and rushed towards the dressing room. I had to wait for one to be unlocked, all the while having a mini panic attack.

Once inside I ripped my jeans off and continued going. Tiny leaks hit my thighs, but nothing got on the floor. I had no idea what I was going to do. The pull-up was full, I could feel it not absorbing everything, the outside was lightly damp to the touch, and I knew if I put my jeans back on I would surely make it leak.

I had extra pull-ups, grocery bags to tie used ones up in before I threw them out, and wiped in my purse but my purse wasn’t big enough to hold a used pull-up in. I stood there, staring at myself in the mirror working through possible options in my head, so deep in my thought I didn’t hear the knock on the door. A sales clerk started opening the dressing room for another costumer thinking it was empty since I didn’t respond.

“Someone’s in here!” I said panicked, slamming the door back shut.

“Oh I’m sorry,” came a voice. The sudden movement made the pull-up leak more, a tiny rivulet running down my leg and onto the floor. I looked down, getting lost in thought again until my phone went off. I read the text, my friend was waiting in the checkout line.

Now I’m against public wettings and subjecting others to my kink without consent. I don’t like the idea of leaving a mess behind for someone else to clean either. I knew I couldn’t live with myself if I changed my pull-up and left my used one behind.

Instead I broke holes into on of my grocery bags and carefully pull it my legs as make shift plastic pants. I put my jeans on and left them unbuttoned before wiping the tiny puddle on the floor and throwing the wipe into my purse.

I left the dressing room and put the random shirt I grabbed on the return rack. My hands shook as I text my friend back I wasn’t buying anything and I’d meet them in the bathroom that was near where we came in.

I walked as quickly as I could towards the bathroom. I knew I shouldn’t have but I went into the family bathroom and shut the door. I took my pants off again along with the plastic bag and took one last good like. I was completely soaked. I tied the used pull-up into the groceries bag, cleaned off, made sure I was empty before putting another pull-up on and a grocery bag over it for good measure. My pants looked a little bulky but if I got my friends car wet I’d never be able to live that down.

Flash forward to now. Me and her are still good friends. She know about my kinks and is totally cool with it. She’s not quite vanilla herself.


End file.
